High School Drama at JCH
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: When Raven transfers to JCH she meets all new people including her stepsister-to-be, Amelia! And her love of her life Mr. Richard Grayson! You didn't expect me not to put my Characters in there did you? Rated T For references, and swearing. R
1. First Day of School

**I OWN NOTHING! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW MY CAT WILL ROB THE BANK! HELP SHE IS PSYCO! READ AND REVIEW! **

**But first a tiny play:**

**Me: Help! She's Here! Shes gonna-**

**(Sounds of cat scratching skin)**

**My cat (Pia): (Evil laughter) Now I will write MY first story. If you do not read then review I will find you!**

**(Scratches the computer so it breaks) **

**LoL Anyway I wrote this story not my cat Please Review. **

**(When I put my cat on the keyboard almost spelled 'you'): yuoooooooooo**

My mind raced as I got on the bus for my first day of High School at Jump City. I got on the bus and headed to the back. I heard snickers and whipped into a seat. I hoped my powers would last through the day. "Hi!" A girl said. I jumped out of my skin and yelped. "I'm Kory Anders, but you can call me Kory." She said. She extended her hand out toward me. "Rachel Roth, but you can call me Raven," I said shaking her hand. When I touched her hand her past flashed thru my head. Her father at her mother's funeral, her and her sister fighting over a frilly pink tutu, everything. "You okay?" She asked. "Fine, thanks," I said. We pulled up to the huge campus of JCH and everyone got up. "Oh! Here quick, This is my number call if there's any problems, K?" She said. "K," I answered. She was so bubbly, just so chipper for her past. I was the last off the bus and into the school. I sighed and looked at my schedule. First Period Health, or 'Sex Ed', Fun fun.

I walked into the health room and rubbed my nose. "Rachel! Over Here!" Kory yelled. I walked over to where she was sitting and put my bag down. I sat down and got out my books. "Omigod, how funny is it that we have first period together?" She asked. "Pretty weird." I said. "I know right!" She said. Her green eyes lit up with excitement. "Alright class today we'll be learning about STI's." The teacher said. "I want you to open your books to page... 269 in your books. There will be a quiz on this people!" He said. Mr. Blood. Was the teacher's name.

Second Period was Gym. The coach made us run two laps in five minutes around the humongous baseball field. Coach Mod was a huge Jerk off. I swear he was watching us run as if it were a porno movie. Disgusting, I know.

All the rest of the periods I didn't have anything to do except listening to teachers trying to catch me up on all the stuff they did.

On my way to lunch someone bumped into me knocking my books all over the ground. "Watch where you're going Bitch, you could've wrecked my uniform!" a blonde girl screamed. "Sorry I didn't-" I started. "Of course you did! You hate me because I'm prettier than you!" She screamed. "That's it!" I yelled. I drew my fist back ready to punch her when my fist was grabbed. 'Principal!' My mind screamed. "Honey don't waste your time on her. She's just a sour, stuck up, whore!" A girl with red hair said. The pack that was with the blonde girl gasped. "Watch it Harper! I'll kick your ass to next week!" The blonde screamed. "Right. That'll happen in your short lifetime. You'll die when you're 25, with all the plastic surgery!" The Harper girl screamed. "You BITCH!" The blonde screamed. "Bitch is a female dog, dogs piss on trees, trees are a part of nature, Thanks for the compliment," Harper said, calmly. The blonde drew her fist back ready to punch Harper. Harper caught her fist just before it hit her face. She twisted and the blonde fell to her knees. Harper gritted her teeth and bent down to the blonde's level. "Never call me Harper. You're at the level you should be at Kitten. Shallow!" She spat. "Amelia! Let her go!" A boy with dark hair said. "Lucky your man whore's her for you. P.S. He said I was better." She whispered in Kitten's ear. Kitten's eyes widened with shock and tears started to leak from her eyes. The boy took Kitten into his arms. I watched as Amelia walked pass me. " You coming?" She asked. I got up and ran next to her. She had flame red hair with black streaks, and beautiful black eyes. "Thanks," I said. "For What? I didn't do anything I don't usually do. I love to piss her off. Amelia Roslyn Harper by the way," She said. She held out a hand. I looked at her hand and shook it. An image flashed in my mind. Amelia with glowing black eyes and razor sharp teeth with markings all over her body, and her clothes torn to shreds. "Rachel? Raven? You okay?" She asked. "Fine. How do you know my name?" I asked. "It was on your binders." She said. Somehow I didn't believe her. "So what did you mean by, he said you were better?" I asked. "Oh, that, well I just say things like that to piss her off even more. Kitty and I used to be friends, that is until she joined the cheerleading squad. Once you're in they take you and teach you how to be a bitch." She explained. "You got anybody to sit with a lunch?" She asked. "I don't know. Kory might-" I said. "Kory Anders sits with the pretty people so her tables always full. My table is just full of my three brothers, and me and my sister, Jason and his brother Adam." She explained. "What day is it today?" She asked. "Tuesday," I answered. "Okay good I got worried." She said. "Why?" She looked at me with a smirk. "Got a date with Adam tonight." She answered. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a black cell. I got a look at what it said. 'Hey babe where r u?' I watched as she typed in her answer. 'In the hall,' "Raven, you doing anything tonight?" She asked. "No why? If you're asking me if I want to go on your date I-" I got cut off. "Relax, motormouth. I wanted to know because a bunch of us are going out clubbing. If your up for it come to my house." She said. She slipped a piece of paper in my hand and started to walk in front of me.


	2. Expelled!

I don't own a thing. I proudly an owner of a can of spray glue... I WILL SPRAY YOU! It very sticky. Go out and buy a can! It's awesome! Anyway I have a story to write.

I opened the cafeteria room door and was welcomed to the smell of chicken and garlic. "Rachel!" Kori yelled. I looked over to see it was true what Amelia had said, Kori's table was full. I looked for the red head and found her in a secluded corner with kids that ranged from 13 to 17. She waved me over and pointed to a spot right across from her. I went to the line and stood in the back. Amelia came over and smiled. "Hey," She smirked. I thought she was talking to me but really, the guy in front on me. "Do you mind if my friend goes ahead?" She asked, with a certain twinkle in her eye. He backed up and held a hand out to me. "Go ahead." He smiled. "Thanks?" "The pleasure is all mine." He winked. "Okay Romeo, you can go now." She laughed. I picked up a garlic chicken salad and an Arnold Palmer. "Thanks. How'd you do that?" I asked her. "Do what?" She gave me a smirk. "That thing...With your eyes," She laughed. "It's a light trick, and he's very easy to trick," "Oh..."

Amelia forced my shoulders down and into a chair. She sat across from me and smiled whole heartedly. A boy who looked about 18 grabbed her hand and smiled. "Hey," Her smile widened. "Hey peeps!" A girl who looked just like Amelia shrieked. "Rachel this is Abbie, Abbie, Rachel." Amelia introduced. "Abbie! We have to go work on our project!" A boy at least 17 complained. "Look! We have a guest! We can work on it later! Jason I swear!" She smiled. "Oh...Hi, I'm Jason Todd," He said with a grin. "Jason down," The boy holding Amelia's hand said. "Oh, relax Adam! I won't touch her. I'll save her for you!" He said. Amelia picked up her empty coke can and threw it at Jason's head. "Watch it Todd. Just because I'm on probation doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She warned. Her eyes went darker black and her body went rigid. " Yes it does. You can't touch me, so long as you're on probation." He pushed. "Correction I can't kill you, she said nothing about breaking you jaw!" She sneered. "Oh, Well you'll have to catch me first." He said running for the door. Her eyes went completely black and the doors instantly shut. "Amelia, remember I'm your friend." He pleaded. "Oh, I know!" She smiled. She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Please don't, I beg." He struggled. "Amelia! Drop him!" Abbie screamed. "No cookie!" She laughed. "Look at your face!" Amelia laughed at me. "You look terrified!" She laughed. "Hey you okay?" She asked when I didn't reply. I looked at her and a smile crawled to my face. I burst out laughing and she smiled.

"Oh my god! Look Stacy, it's the freaks." Kitten Sneered. "Oh look Rachel it's Kitten and her bitches." Amelia smirked. "Where's the rest of your freak show? Smoking pot? Getting high? Stripping? Fucking?" She smiled. "Nope. They're not like you Kitty. They don't do drugs, they don't strip for random people, and they don't _fuck_ anything with a pulse. Unlike you, who fuck drug dealers to get her share, goes to the Midnight Cat and strips to earn money for more drugs, and unlike you who, if I remember correctly, offered to help the teens at this school lose their virginity." Amelia snapped. "Slut!" Kitten screamed. "Ho!" Amelia snapped. "Bitch!" "Cock juggling thunder cunt!" Amelia smiled. Kitten gasped and stepped back. "How dare you!" Kitten screamed, grabbing a coke off the nearby table. She threw the contents at Amelia hitting her directly in the face. "You bitch!" Amelia screamed. She stomped over to the lunch line and ran behind the counter. "Hey Kitten! Remember this?" Amelia screamed. She held up a frozen bra and smiled. Kitten gasped and covered her chest. All the guys mouths fell open at the thought of Kitten without a bra. Stacy grasped my hair and pulled me from my chair. "So you're the newest of Amelia's collection? You don't look like you belong there. You belong with the dogs!" She smiled. I got up took Adam's coke and shook it as hard as I could. I smiled and watched as she did the same. "Bring it bitch!" I screamed. She opened the can and sprayed me with the sticky soda. I smirked as her can ran out. I popped the top on the Coke and laughed as Stacy was sprayed with the soda. Amelia threw the bra toward Kitten's boyfriend. He looked at her expecting an explanation. She just shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. Amelia found a can of whipped cream and jumped down from the lunch counter, walking over to Kitten. She shook the can and sprayed it all down her clothes. "Now she looks right!" Amelia laughed. Kitten tackled her to the ground with an irritated scream. "Had enough cousin!" Kitten screamed. "Never!" Amelia laughed, flipping Kitten to the bottom. One of the assholes shouted, "Girl on girl action!" A lunch tray clattered to the floor, and Kitten grabbed it. She hit Amelia on the head and gained some ground. Amelia grabbed the tray and tossed it to me. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. "I dunno! I'm sure you'll find a way." She answered. One of Kitten's friends pulled me under a table. I fought against her grip on my wrists. "Stop!" She whispered. "I'm trying to help you!" She said. "How? Trying to make me one of Kitten's minions?" I asked. "Hell no, I don't want that life for you!" She said. "What?" I asked. I looked at her and she gave me a friendly smile. She had brown hair about shoulder length and purple contacts. "I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jinx, Amelia does." She hinted. I didn't get it so I looked at her confused. She sighed and said, "I'm a spy for Amelia. I help her, when Kitten plans an attack on her, she knows." She smiled. "Oh." I said. Stacy reached under the table and grasped my hair again. "I'm not finished with you yet, bitch!" She said. I slammed the tray down on her head and she collapsed to the ground. "Miss Amelia! To my office. You too Miss Roth!" The principal screamed. "It was out of self defense!" I screamed. "Like hell! Go suck your own dick!" Amelia screamed. "Amelia get over here! _Now!"_ Another voice screamed. Amelia dropped Kitten, whose hair was in her grasp, and walked over to a man in his mid 40's. "You too Rachel!" My mother screamed. I trudged over to where she was standing. "The rest of you can clean up the cafeteria." The principal screamed. The whole cafeteria awed and the principal grabbed Kitten and brought her with us.

"Are you kidding me Amelia?" I watched as she was scolded by her father. "You just got out of the correction hall! Now this? What the hell were you thinking?" He shook her. "You don't get it! She does this every day! She just comes waltzing up and starts dogging on me!" Amelia defended. My mother stormed in with her hands on her hips. "Rachel what were you thinking!" My mother asked. "There was this-" "I don't want to hear it!" She held her hand up to me. "Well you did ask," I mumbled. "What was that? Don't you dare fucking wise mouth me! Rachel you're already in deep shit with me as of right now!" She screamed. The principal opened his door and called us in. "Amelia, after careful consideration, I hereby expel you." He smiled. "What? That's so not fair!" She stood up. Her father pulled her back down. "Harold, there has to be something else besides this," Her father pleaded. "I'm sorry, Brice. She's just too reckless. In all my years I have never met anyone like her!" Harold replied. "And as for you Miss Rachel, you shall suffer the same punishment as Amelia." He smiled. "Can't have you trouble makers in my school now can we?" Jason and Adam burst through the door. "They weren't the only ones! We were!" They jumbled out. "But you two are my best students!" Harold argued. "Yeah well, screw being number one!" Adam sat beside Amelia and took her hand. "Well then, I regret saying this but... Both Jason and Adam Todd you are expelled." He said.


	3. Accident

I own nothing!I'm sick! Oh no! Anyway. I'm not gonna bore you with my story of how sick I am and how I _HATE!_ It. Okay... On with the story.

"Rachel! How the hell can you do this again? This is exactly why we moved in the first place!" Rachel's mother screamed at her.

"I thought it was because you wanted to get away from Dad!" Rachel muttered. Her mother gripped the steering wheel tighter, turning her knuckles white.

"Look! We both know your father is a very abusive man-"

"Yet you still put me through 17 years with him, while you were out on some fucking hippie trip!" Rachel snapped.

"I was young, I didn't-"

"Damn straight you didn't see how much of a dick he was!"

"Rachel Arella Roth you watch your language!" Her mother scolded.

"No! I'm sick and tired of you always blaming me for the shit you do! It's time you take some of the blame!" Her mother looked at her in disbelief.

"After-"

"Don't even start your sob story about how you carried me for 9 months, and how you went through fifteen fucking hours of labor! I don't want to hear it!" The car stopped at a red light with a screech.

"I never knew-"

"Of course you never knew I felt that way! You never cared enough to ask!" The windshield exploded like a waterfall of glass as the other driver ran his red light.

"Rachel? Rachel? Can you hear me? We're loosing her! Get her in the van now!" A voice screamed.

She collected her voice as much as she could,

"Mom?"

"Rachel? Rachel? Can you lift a finger for me? Can you open your eyes?" The voice asked. Rachel tried lifting her overly-heavy hand but failed. She tried opening her eyes but she was not able to.

"Come on Rachel! Try!" The voice commanded. It was like she was staring at herself from the outside. All cut up, severe burns to the arms and legs, the glass was embedded into the under side of her arms. Next to her she saw her mother, almost life less.

"Help her!" She screamed.

"Why don't one of you idiots help her!" Her voice failed as the last limb she was standing on broke. Sending her into the darkness.

Rachel opened her eyes to the sight of a white room, and the sounds of beeping machines.

"M-Mom?" Her voice cracked. She heard a gasp and looked toward it. There was a nurse in black scrubs checking her vitals.

"Do you know where my mother is?" She asked. The nurse looked at her with a certain sadness.

"Your mother died, honey." She said, "Almost instantly after the crash..." She trailed off. Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. '_I didn't even get to say goodbye...' _She thought. The tears came crashing down as the nurse handed her a box of tissues.

"Th-Th-that can't be. She was there! Right next to me!" Rachel sobbed.

"I know how hard it is to lose a loved one, sweetheart. Time will heal open wounds," The nurse whispered.

"Can I be alone?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing honey, if you need me, just press the buzzer, okay?" Rachel nodded as the nurse left the room. Rachel took the tissues out one-by-one, blowing her nose, and wiping her eyes. After about an hour of crying, Rachel calmed enough to pick at the dinner that was left for her by Kristen, her nurse.

A red head peaked her head through the door.

"Hey Rachel!" Kori smiled. She dropped a balloon by Rachel's bed.

"Hey Kori, how are things?" Rachel asked. Kori smiled like the sun as she explained the scene after the fight at the cafeteria, and how things were at her house.

"I snuck this in just for you." Kori smiled, holding up a Snickers bar.  
"Oh my god! Thank you!" Rachel smiled.

"You gotta hide it. There are chocolate faeries that rome these halls." Kori laughed. Rachel laughed and stashed the candy bar in her bedside drawer. After Kori left it was quiet. Rachel fell asleep almost instantly.

Rachel opened her eyes to the familiar white room. "Hey sleepyhead!" She heard a voice laugh. She turned her head to face a bright faced Amelia.  
"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She noticed Abbie, Jason, and Adam, all at the side of her bed.

"Well hello to you too!" Amelia laughed. Rachel smiled at how random Amelia could be.

"Sorry, I meant why are you here?"

"Well, to see the girl who miraculously survived a head-on crash with a four by four truck!" Amelia said. Her eyes were glowing for some crazy reason.

"Yeah, I was the only one who survived though..."

"Yeah, about that, I'm so sorry for your loss." Amelia's eyes dulled as the topic of Rachel's mother was brought up.

"You know. I know how that feels." Amelia explained, "My mother was a drunk, she went head on with a tractor-trailer one night." She finished.

"Unfortunately she also killed our youngest sister Emma, she was only four when she died." Abbie chimed in. Amelia fought back tears as the memory came back to her. Adam took her hand in his, trying to comfort her, but she pulled back.

"You know she wasn't our sister... She was my daughter!" Amelia snapped at Abbie. Abbie tried to hide the fear, as Amelia let the tears roll over her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Rachel said, putting a hand on Amelia's.

"It's done and over with now. No turning back time." Amelia smiled, wiping her eyes and her nose.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." Kristen smiled.

"Hey get better soon!" Amelia smiled, getting up and walking over to the door.  
"Hey, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Rachel smiled. Amelia winked.

_**Hey Review! Little Author's note: I made my mother Rachel's nurse, cuz my Ma's a nurse! Srry I just had to say it! Anyway... Review!**_


	4. Vancouver

So thanx to one of my faithful Reviewers I'm now making my stories longer! I know. I bet you're wondering what's in store for this Chapter! Well... I'm not gonna tell ya! You just gotta read and find out!

Rachel lay there in the hospital bed think about the last moments with her mother.

_Flashback:_

_'Of course you never knew! You never cared enough to ask!' She screamed. The windshield exploded into a fireworks show of glass as the other driver ran the red light. The front end crunched with a ear splitting metallic smash. The airbag deployed almost too late but cushioned Rachel's forward lunge._

"Rachel? Rachel? Can you hear me?" She heard Kristen call.

"Yeah... I hear you loud and clear." Rachel laughed. Kristen snickered.

"This is your attorney. He'll be discussing where you'll be living." Kristen said stepping away from the doorway, letting the man in.

"Brice?" Her eyes bulged as Brice Harper stepped through the door.

"Hello Rachel. Nice to see you're okay." He said. She smiled as he walked over to her bed.

"Would you mind giving us some time?" he asked Kristen.

"Not at all!" She said, turning and walking back to the main desk. Brice shut the door and smiled at Rachel. He sat down beside Rachel's bed and pulled his briefcase onto his lap.  
"Now I see your next legal guardian would be your father..." He trailed off. The door burst open and Amelia, in a black dress shirt and a black skirt that hugged her features, walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, walking toward the other side of Rachel's bed.

"How far did we get?"

"Legal guardian is the father." He said calmly. Amelia stood up from her chair with a certain rage in her eye.

"You're kidding me right? Do you know how many drinking charges he's had? Let alone rape and abuse charges!" She defended.

" Yes Amelia," He sighed.

"And you want to send this poor, innocent girl off to that... That...That _monster!_" She said.

"No Amelia,"

"And the thought that a poor, innocent, injured girl will _most likely_ get raped!" She ranted.

"Amelia! Calm down! She's coming to live with us. We'll be taking on her last name! She's coming to Vancouver to recover! And all of my kids are going to Skull and Sword School for the Gifted!" He grasped her shoulders. He was about two feet taller than her, and she was about five foot eight!

"You're kidding about the Skull and Sword thing. Weren't you?" She asked. He shook his head and mouthed a no.

"Oh my God! I'm going to Skull and Sword School for the Gifted!" Amelia started jumping up and down.

"And... I've arranged for Jason and Adam to come too." He whispered. She stopped jumping and looked at him like he was God.

"Oh my fucking God! You are like the best dad ever!" She screamed, hugging his neck.

"And you get to be in charge of the family house." He added. There was a blood curdling scream as Amelia ran out of the room and started running the halls. She grabbed one of the male doctors and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Do you think she's excited?" Brice asked Rachel.

"That would be an understatement." Rachel laughed.

Kristen walked in with a clipboard.

"Mr. Harper-"

"Please, call me Mr. Roth." He told her.

"Okay! Mr. Roth, would you please sign the papers for Rachel's release?" She asked, holding out the clipboard to him.

"Absolutely," He said, with a warm smile. Kristen gave him the pen and smiled at him.

"Stop flirting and lets go! We got a long drive to the airport! Unless I could go with Adam..." Amelia Stuck her head in the doorway.

"No. You're not going with Adam!" Brice snapped. He signed the paper and gave Kristen back her clipboard.

"Then hurry the hell up!" She glared at him.

"Rachel, go get dressed." He said. "And as for you Amelia! I won't let you go to the school!" Brice yelled. Amelia's mouth shut and she backed out of the doorway. Rachel winced as her foot touched to floor.

"Amelia! Get in here and help Rachel!" Brice shouted. Amelia came waltzing in, in a Sex Pistols tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with her thigh high converse and a backpack, she walked over to Rachel and pulled her arm over her neck. Amelia grasped the nylon fabric of the curtain and shut it. Amelia pulled the baby blue hospital gown over Rachel's head. She pulled out a black bra.

"Can you do it?" Amelia asked.

"I think so..." Rachel grasped the bra and brought it to her chest. She didn't like the thought of Amelia dressing her like a doll. She pulled the clasp in the front together and smiled. Amelia pulled out a Jack Skellington shirt and rolled it up.

"Arms over your head." She said. Rachel did as she was told ans Amelia pulled the shirt over Rachel's head. Rachel stopped Amelia at her shoulders and pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. She pulled out the underwear and let Rachel pull them up herself. Rachel bulled the dark blue skinny jeans over her hips and sat on the bed and pulled on the grey converse.

"Ready!" She called. Amelia opened the curtain for her new sister.

"Great. Let's go." Brice smiled warmly. Amelia helped Rachel out of her room and into the hall, out the double doors and into Brice's limousine.

"You're gonna love Vancouver!" Amelia said, grasping Rachel's shoulders.

"Can't wait. I can't thank you enough for taking me in you guys." Rachel smiled.

"It's fine. It's not like he doesn't have kids." Amelia smiled back.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I've got like eight siblings!" She smiled, "There's Annabelle, our youngest sibling at 5, Isis, my other sister who is the family drama queen, she's 14. Abbie, you've met she's 14 and she's my Mini-Me. Damian, is the genius of the group, he's 16. Then there's me, I'm 17 and I'm the most random and I usually get everything. There's you, you're 18 right?" She asked.

"Yeah, 18." Rachel agreed.

"Right, then there's you 18. There's Amy who is 19 and she's the Jokester. Xavier who is 20, he and Amy are twins. There's Alanis, she's 21 and thinks she's queen bitch. There's Ryan, he's 22 and he and I are like... You can't separate us. Then there's my awesome brother Salem, He's 23 and he's the coolest, most awesome brother anyone could have. He'll make sure you're always safe." She finished.

"Don't forget Jason and Adam." Brice interrupted.

"Oh, right... Jason and Adam Todd are considered part of the family. They just hang around and have fun with us. Jason is my age, and his brother Adam is about 19 and Dad doesn't trust him."

"I will never trust any of the men you meet. Besides Jason," Brice said, shooting Amelia a look that said he only wanted to protect her.

"I hate to ask. But how do you afford all of this stuff?" Rachel asked.

"Oh! Have you ever heard of Wayne Industries?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. That's like one of the most powerful companies in the country!" Rachel said.

"Well, ever heard of Harper and Wayne?" Amelia looked at her.

"Nope, but I'm sure you'll tell me.," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, well, Dad does all of the alliances for the main company. He also has a good part of the company. Ya see... Dad and Bruce Wayne were friends in collage. They did almost everything together. Of course Bruce was already rich, and he already had Wayne Industries, but what he lacked was a research team in Canada, and with all of the villains fleeing to the wilderness of Canada, Bruce needed somebody to help out. So Dad volunteered. Now we're filthy rich," Amelia explained.

"Don't forget about Dick," Brice told her.

"Oh yeah! Richard 'Dick' Grayson is Bruce's 'adopted' son, and since Bruce trusts my dad so much Richard is my dad's 'nephew'. Meaning Dad is his godfather. He comes to visit us every summer, instead of staying in Gotham, where it gets like scorching. It's usually cool, not cold here in the summer." Amelia finished.

"Wow," Rachel's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, so that's what you need to know," Amelia smiled as Rachel sat there in the first class seat, stunned.

"You'll like Richard." Brice said.

"Yeah, this year he wants to go to school with us at Skull and Sword," She said.

"He should be there by now... He's starting with you," Brice added.

"Oh, yeah! Richard is coming to see us!" Amelia sang.

"Why are you so happy?" Rachel asked.

"Well Richard is kinda cute! Not as cute as Adam, but cute!" Amelia blushed.

"Oh... Really? How cute?" Rachel asked. Amelia pulled out a picture of a Richard. Blue eyes stood out against the fair skin and jet black hair.

"Look at her face!" Amelia laughed.

" Look as though you seen Taylor Lautner or some other movie star," Brice laughed.

Rachel closed her mouth and smiled.

"So you already like him," Amelia smiled.

"We're here," Brice said. Brice got up and started to walk off the plane, behind him Amelia and Rachel. An old woman stood by a huge black hummer-limo.

"Welcome home Mr. Roth," She said.

"Betty," He nodded. She opened the door and Brice, Amelia, and Rachel all piled in.

"You're gonna love the mansion too!" Amelia smiled.

"Mansion?"

"Yeah! It's frickin' huge! It's got like a hundred rooms, a pool, theater, bowling alley, anything you could ever want," Amelia smiled.

_**Review! I liked using details! It was fun! Anyway Review! Hope you enjoyed! ;) L8er!**_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	5. The Tour

I own nothing! Hi! Thank you for choosing my story over the hundred million that were written! I'm sure you think I'm obsessed with the Teen Titans... Well I will allow that! Anyway we all know that I don't own anything, so on with it already!

Rachel stepped out of the huge limo and onto the cobblestone drive. Abbie was at the door smiling like a fool while watching Rachel.  
"They're back!" She called. Abbie moved out of the way as everybody came running out. First out was a black haired boy with grey eyes, holding a young girl with maroon hair and striking blue eyes.

"Annabelle!" Amelia screeched, reaching out for the young girl.

"Sissy!" Annabelle said. Amelia hugged her littlest sister close and turned to look at Rachel.

"This is Annabelle. The youngest. That's Salem." She said pointing to the man who brought the toddler out. Behind Salem stood a young woman who was a little bit shorter than the six foot man. She had chocolate brown hair and dark pink eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alanis," The woman said, holding out her hand.

"Rachel," Rachel shook Alanis's outstretched hand.

"Okay, _move!_" A girl pushed her way through Alanis. She had black hair pulled up into two pigtails on either side of her head, and dull purple eyes.

"Hi! I'm Amy!" She said.  
"Rachel," Rachel smiled.

"Good to have you-"

"Okay you're done." A boy who looked like Amy pulled her back. The only differences between them were that, he had cloudy blue eyes compared to the dull topaz of his sister.

"Xavier! I wasn't done!" Amy whined, pushing Xavier to the ground. He pulled her down and tackled her. A boy walked around them with a disgusted look on his face. He had dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Damian! Stop acting like you're some snotty rich kid!" Amelia shouted at him. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Wait a minute! Where's Ryan?" Amelia asked.

"In the library," Jason said, stepping from behind Salem.

"And Isis?"

"Where do you think?"

"The pool!" Amelia sighed.

"She's so obsessed with her body image!" She sighed again.

"Is Rich here yet?"

"Tennis court." Jason mumbled.

"Thanks! You're awesome," Amelia said.

Amelia put Annabelle down and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her into the house. The house on the exterior was huge, but the interior out stood the biggest house in all of the United States.

There was a huge opening when they walked into the foyer.

"I thought we were-"

"I thought we might as well get a tour over with," Amelia smiled.

"Anyway, this is the foyer and this is where you'll find one of us passed out after a huge party. Most of the time me." She smiled. Rachel smiled and nodded. Amelia pulled her into the huge dining room, where the only thing was the huge table and all the chairs.

"The dining room we never use." Amelia said sadly.

"Then what do you use?"

"We eat wherever we are at that time."

"Oh."

"Anyway! Enough sadness! I'm not done covering the main points!"

"Why not every room?"

"Because, you still have to meet Ryan, Richard, and Drama Queen!" Amelia said, pulling Rachel out of the room. She pulled her up a flight of stairs and into a dark room.

"This is my room," Amelia said, flicking on the switch. The room was a grey color, with highlights of black. Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin, and Evanescence posters lined the walls. A cat came and rubbed against Amelia's feet.

"Pia, my familiar," Amelia explained.

"I didn't-"

"Rachel, there is a lot of things you don't know about us," Amelia said, a serious look on her face.

"Will I ever find them out?" Rachel asked. Amelia pulled her down on the soft bed.

"Rachel. Why do you think We're going to Skull and Sword?" She asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, honestly.

"Rachel, we're all... 'Special'," Amelia said, looking away from Rachel.

"Special?"

"We're not normal... We're different. We have powers, we can control elements, read minds, and some of us... are meant to destroy the world." Amelia said rubbing her wrist.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel. My brothers and sisters were destined at birth. Blessed with special gifts. All but one...Me... I was fought over by the Devil and God. They made me a Angel of Death, able to go to either Heaven or Hell. We're immortal, we can never age. We're Gods and Goddesses! We're _freaks!_" Amelia said, a certain tinge to her voice.

"You're not freaks. If anyone's a freak it should be me," Rachel put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Why? Are you some freak who can manipulate someone. Control someone? Tell me Rachel... Why are you a freak?" Rachel didn't particularly like Amelia probing her for why she was different.

"Why Rachel?" She asked again.

"Because I can control black magic! I'm set to take over the world! I'm not normal! I got kicked out of so may schools as a kid," She cried. The tears rolled over her eyes and refused to stop.

"My mother was trying to train me to control it. I have to wear make up on my head!" She cried.

"What?" Amelia looked confused. Rachel licked her thumb, put it to her forehead, and started to rub. Amelia gasped. There in the center of her forehead, was a dark red chakra.

"Y-y-you h-h-have o-one t-t-too?" She asked. Rachel's eyes widened as Amelia pulled the hair from her left eye, revealing a onyx colored stone. Amelia laughed through the tears that threatened to roll over her eyes. She wiped the tear away and grabbed Rachel again.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, calming down.

"We haven't finished the tour yet," Amelia smiled. She pulled her into the huge hallway and into huge double doors.

"Ryan?" Amelia called. The room was filled, wall to wall with books on every topic imaginable, and some beyond your wildest dreams. Rachel gawked at how huge it was.

"Yeah?" She heard a deep voice call out.

"Where you be?" Amelia asked.

"Imma on the third floor," The voice called back.

"Just wait there. I'll come find you," She shouted back in reply. She pulled Rachel up one flight of stairs and onto another pathway.

"Three floors?"  
"Oh, hell, there are like five floors to this place. You'll find most of us in here. Not Isis, she'd be out tanning," Amelia said, obviously annoyed with her sister's vanity. Amelia pulled her up another flight of stairs.

"Remember that anything you could ever want thing?" Rachel nodded.

"Well I really meant anything. Books, bands, animals. Anything. Oh! That reminds me... We gotta go to the stables," Amelia smiled. She pulled her up the last flight of stairs. On the top of a ladder was a boy with black hair and black eyes.

"Yo," Amelia yelled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to let you meet Rachel," He jumped from the ladder and onto the maroon carpeted floor. Amelia clapped sarcastically.

"Very good. Now if you don't mind, we gotta go find Isis... We got a long tour ahead of us. And she still needs to meet Richard!"

"Well, I'll let you be on your way then. Nice meeting you Rachel," He said. Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel back down the stairs, and through the double doors of the library. She ran through the whole mansion, finally getting to the pool.

"Hey you little bitch! Come meet your new sister!" Amelia called.

"You're sure she's a new sister or just one of your sex toys?" A voice asked. They rounded the corner to find a bright blue haired girl in a bright green bikini, tanning.

"Um. _Excuse_ _me!_ If I remember correctly, you're the one with fifteen million vibrators! Speak up if I'm wrong but haven't you help your friends loose their virginity? Even the girls?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"At least I'm not a virgin," Isis snapped back. Amelia let go of Rachel's hand and stomped over to the teen.

"Look you little bitch! I _can_ kill you! No, scratch that, I _will _kill you, if I hear one more crack at me! News flash! You're supposed to have your virginity when you're only 14! You're such an idiot Isis!" Amelia gritted out.

"Yeah, k. Whatever, can you get out of my light?" Isis asked. Amelia grabbed a handful of hair and dragged Isis to the edge of the pool. She shoved her head under the water and held it there. There was a sudden glow in the water, shimmering just below the surface. An arch of ice formed from one end of the pool to the other. The arch attached itself next to where Amelia was sitting and froze instantly.

"I said enough!" Isis screamed coming up for air. Her green eyes, now glowing blue. Amelia backed away and smiled.

"Bring it!" She screamed. A ice crystal formed in Isis's hand and she threw it at Amelia. Amelia ducked and laughed.

"Is that all you- Oh shit!" She stopped. The huge ice battering ram hammering her into the wall of the house. Amelia came up coughing,

"S'that all you got?" She said. There was a smiled on her face and black flames started consuming her hands.

"Cause I can do a lot worse!" Amelia smiled, throwing a black ball at Isis.  
"Fire? Try Water!" Isis screamed. She moved her hands and her eyes started to glow a brighter shade of blue. The water from the pool thawed and became a snake, controlled by the blue haired water witch. The snake of water went straight for Amelia, blasting her back into the wall. When the water finally stopped rushing at her she laughed. Her pupils were tiny dots and her black irises had turned a blinding white.

"You're dead!" She screamed. There was a sudden blast of lightening as Amelia muttered something inaudible. Isis's eyes went back to her regular green, and a panicked look struck her face. Amelia threw her hands over her head, and threw them back down. She smiled as the lightening struck Isis. Isis fell to the pool floor and her body started shaking. A hand pulled Rachel back around the corner.  
"No, let go!" She struggled.

"Shh! Do you want her to hear us?" The voice asked. She looked at who the hand belonged to. The fair skin, black hair, and the undefinably beautiful blue eyes. She shook her head no. He pressed her back against the wall.  
"She's on a rampage. Once she's in she can't stop, she'll get weak in a couple of minutes. She's got quite a temper, you know. Isis just pushes and pushes, until finally this!" He said pointing to the chaos by the pool.  
"Is Isis okay?"

"She's suffered from way more serious things than this before, she'll be fine."

"Do they normally do this?"

"Every time I'm here...Yeah, unfortunately this is normal..." He stopped.

"I'm Richard."

"Rachel."

_**Wow! Loooong Chapter! I had to do the fight! Did you notice the little cat thing there? If you know who Pia is, good for you. If you don't I suggest you go back to the first chapter. Anyway! Review! Comment! You know what I mean to do! Press the little button that says Review, and write something! **_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness ;)**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	6. Death Leads To New Beginnings

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!:**_ I own nothing. If you go to my page and look you'll find the tattoo Amelia gets, and piercings (Not private piercings) cars, clothes, anything you want, just PM me or Comment. Don't worry all my Rachel lovers, she'll end up getting one too. I have big plans for Rachel, she might seem like a good girl now... But wait til I get ahold of her! She's one bad ass chick! Anyway here it is... High school Drama at JCH chapter... 5 I believe or possibly 6? IDK Anyway Read and Tell me what Chapter this is...

Rachel was sitting in the foyer with Richard when her fighting sisters came in.

"Hey," Amelia said, her arms covered with bandages. Rachel quickly stood up and ran over to her injured sister.

"Oh my God Amelia! What happened to you?" Rachel asked, frantically running her hands carefully over the bandaged area. Richard just looked at Amelia in disbelief.

"What? It's not like I'm drunk! I just got new ink!" Amelia defended herself, tearing the bandages off her arms, revealing grey angel wings that ran down the length of her arms.

"I had to go with her because I had to get a new ring," Isis said, lifting up her dull green tee shirt, unearthing dangling hearts from her belly button.

"Same here, but I had to get new ring_s_! I got a new tongue ring and a new nose ring! See," Amelia said, sticking her tongue out to let the two see. There, resting on Amelia's tongue, was a silver skull with crystal eyes.

"It's the one I've always wanted!" She said, clearly excited.

"Oh Rachel! Are you a virgin?" Amelia asked.

"What? I..."

"No! A tattoo virgin! Never been under a needle!" She explained, looking over Rachel.

"No, I've never been under a needle, of any kind,"

"OMG! When's your birthday?" Amelia said, grabbing Rachel's hands.

"June 25 1993, why?"  
"We're gonna get you a tattoo! Maybe, if you want, you can even go crazy and get something pierced,"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan,"

"Oh! Richard! Don't think I forgot about our little deal,"

"Deal?" Rachel looked back at Richard.

"He made a bet that I wouldn't go get my tongue pierced, against Dad's orders. I did and he now has to get a tramp stamp. I'd volunteer to go with him but I have no more room on my back," Amelia explained, watching Richard sweat it out.  
"Why not, I mean you can't have that many tattoos," Rachel turned back to her sister. Amelia gave Rachel a cheshire cat smile and turned her back. She pulled her shirt up to her neck and gave Rachel a full view of her tattoos.

"Not that many? Honey, I live forever, I have fun with my immortality, I get pierced, tattooed, anything I can do really,"

"Wow," Was all Rachel could say at the sight of Amelia's back. Not one millimeter wasn't tattooed. Amelia turned to let Rachel see her torso, more skin than ink showed but there were two little stars that were hidden by her pant line.

"What's that one?" Rachel asked.

"Oh god please don't," Richard complained from the couch.

"Oh relax! It's not like I'm gonna drop my pants right here! Unlike you when you party, fucking bring a girl home and just mindlessly fuck her on the couch!" Amelia screamed at him.

"It was one time!"  
"It was three! We've had to buy four new couches because of you," Amelia snapped back at him.

"You wanna go Roth?"

"Only if you do Grayson!"

"HEY!" Jason said, stepping in the middle of them.

"Look, stay outta this Todd!"

"Look Grayson! I don't need anymore shit today okay! I swear to fucking god if you push me I will fucking kill you!" Jason screamed. Richard was an inch or so taller than Jason but Jason made up for it in power.

"Jason what... What happened?" Amelia asked, touching his shoulder.

"Bluntly," Amelia nodded. Jason cleared his throat and a coat of water shielded his grey eyes.

"Adam... Um... The disease... It.. I'm sorry Amelia," Jason stood trying not to cry in front of his enemy.

"No... They said they got rid of it! They said he would live another five years!" Amelia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Amelia, he... He told them to tell you that. He was getting weaker by the minute..."

"NO! It was real, he was not! He said he'd hold on!" Amelia's voice failed her, cracking and leaving her. Jason walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to bring her to her room," Jason picked the crying girl up and started carrying the to the staircase.

"Wait," Rachel said, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Maybe I should go too,"

"No, when she's done with this, she'll go ballistic. She'll blow up and you don't want to be anywhere near her,"

"Then why are you going?"

"I've been down this path before, with my sister," Jason tugged his body free of Rachel's grip and started back up the steps. They passed Amelia's room and into a room right across the hall.

"He has a sister?" Rachel asked herself.

"McKenzie, and it's _had_," Richard stood up from the couch, reaching for Rachel's hand. He pulled her toward the back of the house, toward two huge iron gates, and into a dark cemetery. Richard sat Rachel down on a cement bench and then sat next to her.

"This is the family cemetery, family and friends of your new family are buried here,"

"Who's McKenzie?"

"She was Jason's sister. She died about a year ago in a head on collision with a trunk tractor trailer driver. She was in critical state, medically induced coma, her parents were told that she'd never be the same if they kept her alive. So her parents decided they didn't want her suffering anymore, so they pulled the plug on her, she died with Jason saying his last goodbyes,"

"How do you-"

"Jason and I used to be the best of friends, until that day. It changed him, he started stealing and he started hanging out with Amelia more than me. Whenever she's around he's the old Jason, when she's ignoring him, he's dark. He gets so dark he gets scary," There was a ear splitting scream and a shot was fired, making both Rachel and Richard run toward the house.

"It's not the way you're supposed to go! Jason! Don't do it! It's not who you are! The Jason I know is stronger than this..." Amelia pleaded with the boy. Jason stood in the middle of the foyer with a gun pressed hard against his temple, trigger ready.

"Oh that's rich! The girl who slits her wrists and tries jumping off of buildings is telling me not to do it,"

"Jason you know as well as I do why I do that!"  
"To ward off the end of the world, yeah, so! Let the damn thing come!" Amelia's face fell and her eyes grew dark.

"You want the end of the world! So be it!" She screamed. She ran up to the boy and grabbed the gun, throwing it across the room. She pushed him down and tore his shirt open.

"Amelia no!" Richard screamed, his eyes widening.

"Richard what's happening?"

"She's gonna mark him," Richard said, bringing Rachel close to him. Amelia smiled, they thought she was going to kill him. She looked down at Jason with that same cocky smile on her face. She felt two sharp fangs come form her regular teeth, winking at Jason. He smiled back, he had finally gotten what he wanted, a mark from the Angel of Death herself, immortality. She sat on his stomach and bent her head into his neck, nudging his head to the side with her nose. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she inhaled the familiar scent.

"Mine," She whispered into his ear, before clamping her mouth down on the flesh of his neck. Her fangs broke the skin with a pop and she placed her hand on his chest, palm glowing a intense black. Jason muffled a scream as Amelia flattened her palm against the place over his heart. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mark burned it's way into Jason's skin. She pushed herself off and smiled at Jason.

"Forever and always," She said, licking her fingers clean of his blood. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it in half.

"Put pressure on that until it stops bleeding, both of them," She said, standing up and walking away. Rachel stood, clinging to Richard's chest, horrified by the sight of what had just happened. Jason stood up and his signature grin took back it's home.

"Go damn it she's sexy," He whistled. Rachel let go of Richard's chest and everything turned black.

_**Mother cakin' easter bunnies that was awesome! I mean of course it's sad that Adam died and I mean yeah this sounds like a Lion's Gate movie but yeah. (Nothing against Lionsgate but their movie's are twisted!) Anyway Review, the little button down there that says... What? Okay so click that button and write what you thought**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	7. Tattoo Virgins No More!

_**PLEASE READ! I BEG READ!:**_ Okay, first of all I don't own Teen Titans, I do own Amelia though... Usage of her is fine but just let me know. Robin's Tat will be on my page also just look, k? Um... What else... Um, let's think, um... Oh! I've decided that in my story Richard (Richard) is an Aries, that's gonna come in handy come tattoo time k? Just remember that. Just remember... You can see all these items on my page. Anyway on with this.

"Rachel? Rachel? Hey, can you hear me? I'm fine," She heard Jason say from above her. She cracked one eye and saw Jason's hair hanging down about an inch over her face.

"Great, she's up, now can you move out of the way?"

"What- Ugh!" There was a thud as Jason backed away. Damian stepped where Jason was and pulled out a flashlight.

"Rachel, can you follow my finger?" He asked, moving his finger from left to right. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room and saw she was in the huge living room, on the couch.

"Hey there, took quite a spill back there," Amelia said from Jason's lap across the room, sitting in the chair.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You watched me mark Jason and you fainted. Rachel, this is what we do, it's territorial marking,"

"What the hell does that mean?" Rachel asked, eyes watching Jason watch Amelia.

"Well, there has to be a spark, of any kind. It's usually done when you have sex, but there was so much sexual tension built up between me and Jason that it burst. When marking you place a 'reminder' that that person is yours. That person stays with you for life. You can mark more than one. They don;t become your mindless slave though. And don't worry about Adam, he wasn't really Jason's brother, they weren't even related. He was helping me discover the one for me... " She trailed off. Rachel nodded and smiled at the two. She thought it was cute how they were so deeply in love.

"Where's Richard?"

"Right here," Richard said walking downstairs from the upstairs rooms.

"Sorry, I had to get your stuff in your room," He said, he eyed Amelia with a nervous look in his eye.

"You have the room right across from mine so that way..." Amelia looked at him like a cat, and smiled, her cocky grin. She stood up off of Jason and walked over to Richard.

"Sorry but we gotta run, this boy here has a date with a tattoo artist," Amelia said, patting Richard on the back. Amelia dragged Richard by the ear, to the huge front doors.

"Wait! C- Can I go too?" Rachel asked, getting off the couch.

"You gonna get a tattoo? Or maybe..."

"Yes!" Rachel jumped up and ran up to Richard, grabbing his hand.

"You coming Sexy?" Amelia eyed Jason, a certain spark in her eye. Jason strode up to her and grabbed her waist. Amelia laughed and opened the front door of the house and stumbled out. She turned jason around and hopped on his back and laughed as he Started carrying her to the garage.

"Hey you gonna drive, or am I?" Amelia asked.

"I'll drive," Richard said, taking keys out of his pocket. He clicked the button and a red porsche came around the corner.  
"Backseat!" Amelia smiled, she steered Jason to the back and they piled in.

"Wow, Bruce really takes care of you doesn't he?" Rachel asked.  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" Amelia laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat in the passenger side seat. Richard started climbed in the car and off they were.

Amelia climbed out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of Snowed Ink, the tattoo shop.

"You ready my little tat virgins?" She sang, dancing to the door. Richard sighed and opened the door of the shop.

"Rachel do you know what you're going to get?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Rachel sang, dancing in behind Richard. Jason walked in and sat at a chair next to Amelia.

"Amelia!" Said a twenty year old girl with a heavily western accented voice.

"Viv,"Amelia said.

"All you today?" Viv laughed. Rachel nodded and Viv let out a giggle.

"I believe you're going first," Viv said, going over to the shop door. She flipped the open sign over to closed, and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"What'll it be?" Viv asked, hands on her hips and smiling at Rachel.

"Tattoos, industrial, ears, belly button, nose and tongue, go all out,"  
"I'll say, Let's do the piercings first because it's quicker," Viv put a pair of rubber gloves on and grabbed her piercing kit. Viv did Rachel's ears first, allowing her to pick her own earrings. Rachel chose horseshoe style with blue balls on the end of the hoop.

"You're gonna want somebody in here for these," Viv warned. Rachel nodded and called Richard. Viv opened the back curtain and let him in. He sat down at Rachel's side and she grabbed her hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, go," Rachel nodded, closing her eyes and squeezing Richard's hand. Viv pierced the top of her ear and Rachel squeezed Richard's hand as hard as she could. Finally Rachel put the industrial ring in her ear, a barbell style black and white striped post.

"That wasn't so bad,"

"Now we can do the tongue," Rachel eagerly nodded, she had her eyes on a specific post. Rachel stuck her tongue out and relaxed as Viv pierced her tongue, Rachel quickly picked up the stainless steel barbell with blue balls on either end.

"Last one," Viv laughed.

"Last one," Rachel reassured. Viv pinched the skin by Rachel's navel and drove the new needle into the skin, then quickly trading it for the purple stone dangler she wanted.  
"Wow! That was just... Wow!" Rachel said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"And we haven't even touched on tattoos yet.

"Well then let's get to it," Rachel said, smiling.

"Where do you want it?"

"My lower back, I want a raven," Viv nodded and got to work right away.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" Viv asked Rachel.

"Oh we're not together," Richard said, a light blush crept up on his cheeks. A frown met Rachel's lips as he said this... She couldn't explain it, but there was a connection between them. Rachel felt as if she had known him her whole life. Her thoughts had taken her away from the pain as Viv finished her tattoo.

"You are all set babe," Viv said, patting Rachel's shoulder.

"Really? Wow, I didn't even feel a thing," Rachel Looked back as Viv held up a mirror for Rachel to look.

"Oh wow, that's amazing Viv,"

"Wow Rachel that's awesome looking," Richard said.

"Thanks. Your turn," Rachel said, getting up and wincing as the leather stuck to her belly button.

"You okay?" Richard asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just brushed it the wrong way," Rachel reassured him. Viv covered Rachel's back with a bandage and slapped it, making Rachel cry out in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot the tattoo," Viv gave a nervous smile.

"S'fine," Rachel stood and sat down by Richard's side.

"How many for Richie Rich?" Viv asked.

"Two,"

"Oh, brave are we? Alright, I ain't fightin' with you," Viv held up her hands when Richard gave her a shut the fuck up look.

"What'll it be?"

"An Arm band, and an aries ram on the back of my neck." Viv nodded and got to work on his aries tat.

"So are you guys planning to get together?" Viv asked, the loud buzz of the gun almost overpowered her voice. Rachel looked at Richard for his answer.

"I don't know, we kinda just met..." Richard trailed off.

"Yeah, but ya never know, you might be strangers now but give it a chance! You two look so fricking cute together!" Viv said. Robin winced and squeezed Rachel's hand as the gun hit a sensitive spot on his neck. Rachel chuckled and smiled at him.

"Sorry," Viv apologized, giving a nervous smile.

"N-no problem," Richard said, in a strained voice.  
"Come on you're almost done,"  
"Even with color?"  
"Yep. I don't know if you know this, but it's been an hour since I started your tat... And I'm not gonna be able to do your arm band today but, come back tomorrow and I'll get that armband done for ya," Viv winked, trying to kick them out.

"K, whatever," Rachel said, trying not to smile as the grip on her hand got tighter the closer to finished the tattoo became.  
"Come on you big baby, you're done," Viv laughed, pulling off Richard's back.

"Really? Wow!" Richard exclaimed when Viv held up the mirror for him to see the Aries tattoo on his neck. Viv smiled and thanked Richard, placing a bandage on the newly inked skin.

"Come on, we gotta go," Rachel slapped Richard's shoulder.

"Where?"

"Go find Amelia,"

"Oh! She said to leave without her, she's got some 'errands' to run," Viv smiled. Rachel just shook her head and pulled Richard along, out to the parking lot.

"Ready?"  
"Sure," Rachel sighed, not wanting to go back to the mansion.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Vancouver! I wanna do something!" Rachel smiled, a certain glint in her eye.

"Well, Amelia-"

"I don't want to hear it. If Amelia's near, I don't want to go,"

"Ouch, some annoyance there Rach?"

"Yeah, I guess, it's just she's everywhere! It's irritating!" Rachel said, throwing her hands up. Robin shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You,"

"Me! What about me?" Rachel asked, defensively.

"Relax, it's just, you can be so cute at times," Richard tried to hide the blush that crept up to his cheeks.

"Really?" Rachel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't let it go to your head Rachel," Richard shook his head.

"I'm not, can we just go! I want a beer, or a shot... Alcohol will pretty much be sufficient," Rachel laughed. Richard looked at her and then turned the key in the ignition.

_**Okay, there's chapter 7! No one is a tattoo virgin! The links for the tattoos will be on my profile. Check em out sometime. **_

_**Review or no 8th chapter. **_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
